Welcome to My World
by Azra
Summary: Elves do exist, and some of them are living among us right now, disguised as mortal men and women. One of them faces the past she longs to forget when she is suddenly sucked back into the world of Elves, Hobbits, and Middle-earth: The Lord of the Rings mo
1. Chapter One

**Welcome to My World**   
By: Azra   
Rating: PG-13 for language and suggested violence in future chapters.   
Summary: Elves do exist, and some of them are living among us right now, disguised as mortal men and women. One of them faces the past she longs to forget when she is suddenly sucked back into the world of Elves, Hobbits, and Middle-earth. The Lord of the Rings movie. 

Chapter One: 

"Oh hell, not this again!" A very disgusted blond took a deep breath to calm herself and forced her eyes to stay trained to the television screen. Everything nowadays was all about this stupid new movie. The Lord of the Rings. Of all the stories that ever took part in Middle-earth, they had to choose this one to make a movie about. 

True, they believed it to be fiction. And that one actor who was playing Legolas _was_ hot. But she couldn't just sit around and watch as they mutilated one of the most important histories of her people. 

Yes, her people. She was, as far as she knew, one of the six elves currently living in this artificial world the mortals called Earth. They were part of a group of edlenn, Exiled. In the ages that the Elves had existed in Middle-earth, her home, only eight had ever been exiled and sent to this hell hole. Of those original eight, one had died of grief and the other had forsaken his immortality for the love of a mortal woman (who had divorced him and left him bankrupt in the end). The others kept in touch and met up every once in a while. 

There was a reason they'd been exiled here. It was an Elf's worst nightmare, to be away from the trees. Everything here was fake. Even the trees that had been planted in her apartment complex's courtyard didn't belong there. They were puny little things that had been grown in a field before being uprooted and replanted in the middle of this city. 

One of the other five elves, an Eldar by the name of Tolkien, had taken it into his own hands to write out their people's history and publish among the Men as fiction. He'd succeeded, creating one of the most epic trilogies ever to be read in this world. Then, like all mortals did, he had 'aged' and died an old man, leaving behind a son. Supposedly. Of course, the spells he had used to appear to be aging then were the same ones he was using now. Then he had been John Ronald Reuel Tolkien; now he was Christopher Tolkien. Same man (or rather, elf), but different name and appearance. 

And her? She was currently living as one Summer Limmenel, a Junior at the University of California in Los Angeles. She'd been exiled for a crime she didn't commit, but no evidence had been presented to convince the Council of her innocence. So she was here, on charges of murdering a fellow elf. She'd left behind her brother, her fiance, and her life. 

But at the moment, none of that mattered. She wouldn't let it affect her; not when she was this ticked. And she was seriously pissed off at this new movie. Imagine, these mortals attempting to do justice to the events that occurred during the War of the Ring. She smoothed her hair down around her ears, feeling the unnatural roundness of them, and sighed. 

She'd go see the movie, of course. Her roommate- and best friend- was a huge fan of the actor Elijah Wood and had already gotten tickets to the opening night viewing. She would drag Summer to see it one way or another. 

Speaking of… the overly hyper girl practically bounced through the door of their dorm, a grin on her face. "Sum, Sum!" She positioned herself between the television and the other girl. "C'mon girl, don't look so grumpy! You'll love the movie; trust me. Now let's go! The movie starts in two hours and I wanna get good seats!" With a sharp tug, she yanked Summer off the couch, flipped the tv off, and was out the door. The blond elf had no choice but to follow. 

**End Chapter**   
March 22, 2002 

Notes: Summer's Elf name, Limmenel, translates as 'blue sky'. And the group that the Elves have formed, edlenn, means what is says: exiled. 

There will be romance in this fic. When, I don't know. Between who, I do know (but not saying just yet). I do have some idea of what will happen, but not to sure. 

In case anyone was confused, lemme clear up a point really quickly. In my story, JRR Tolkien was actually an Elf named Tolkien who decided to write out the history of Middle-earth and publish it. When JRR Tolkien supposedly died, Tolkien (the Elf) became Christopher Tolkien, JRR Tolkien's son. Slightly confusing. If you can't understand it, lemme know and I'll clear it up better. 

I'm open to suggestions!!! Please review. As for flames, don't even bother. If you don't like my fic, please just keep it to yourself. Actually, I don't really expect any reviews. But they would be nice!   



	2. Chapter Two

**Welcome to My World**   
_Azra_

Rating: PG-13 for language and suggested violence in future chapters.   
Summary: Elves do exist, and some of them are living among us right now, disguised as mortal men and women. One of them faces the past she longs to forget when she is suddenly sucked back into the world of Elves, Hobbits, and Middle-earth. The Lord of the Rings movie. 

_Chapter Two_

The computer was booting up behind her; the screen was the only light in the room. Summer sighed and took another sip of her hot tea. As soon as the desktop had loaded, she double-clicked on the Internet Explorer icon and waited as the page loaded. 

Two minutes later, she was signing into her email box. The first couple of emails were junk. But buried in the inbox was the email she was looking for. She set down her tea and opened the letter. 

_Limmenel- I suppose by now you have seen the movie. Not too bad, considering. I suppose you recognized a few people? But that's besides the point, right now. One of the others reckons she's found a way back home, so we're meeting tomorrow night at my place at 8:00. Try and make it, and do try to be on time. –Othronn_

It was, of course, from the head of their group. Othronn was a close friend of hers. If he was calling a meeting, she would be there. But a way back home? They had been trying to figure out a way to return to Middle-earth for years, and none of them had yet succeeded. 

So how had one of the others figured it out? It was an exhilarating thought; to return home after all these years. 

That led her to another problem. She was a convicted murderer. If any of the other Elves there recognized her, she would most likely be killed. They wouldn't believe that she was innocent. Wait. That wasn't quite true. Her fiance and brother had believed her innocence right up to the end. If she could find one of them, she'd be safe. 

With that problem settled, she drained the last of her tea and rose, stretching her stiff muscles. Sitting in a theatre to watch a movie for three hours was not was she considered to be fun. Only one good thing had come out of the evening. 

She's seen both her fiance and her husband in the movie. That alone had caught her attention. Of course, neither of the two actors portraying them looked much like either man. Well, their hair was similar. Both had the correct, long blond hair typical of Elves from their region. And the woods of Lothlorien, while not doing justice to the real place, were still beautiful. 

The computer shut down with a soft click, leaving the room dark once again. Summer carefully made her way through the pitch-black house, using what little light came from the streetlights outside to help. Her eyesight was still as sharp as it had ever been. 

She was careful not to wake her roommate up. The mortal had incredibly sharp hearing, but even she could not hear an Elf who wished to remain unheard. Summer's room was at the end of the hallway. As she walked inside the room and shut the door behind her, a wave of fresher smelling air hit her. A smile lit up her face at the scent. 

In practically every corner and free space in the room, flowers and small bonsai-like trees sat in pots. The windows were closed tonight as a result of a cold front that had come through. The icy air would have for sure killed her plants. Not that she minded the air, no. She had never been affected by the cold like the humans. 

A cup of water sat on her night table, and she grabbed it and moved around the room, watering each plant quickly. Some of them spoke to her in the language that only and Elf could understand. They were thanking her, those that still knew how to speak. But the majority of them were silent, as most plants on the planet were. People had stopped caring about nature, and over time it had faded into mindless nothings. No consciousness. The thought make Summer sick, sometimes. To think that a plant would become dead like that; still alive, yet unable to speak. 

With a soft thud, she fell back onto her bed and forced herself to relax. Tomorrow would be an important day, hopefully. Tomorrow, she might be going back home to the Mirkwood. 

End Chapter   
March 22, 2002 

This chapter is sort of short, I know. I'm sorry. In case you're wondering, yes, I know who her fiance is. Yes, I know who her brother is. If you care to take a guess, go ahead. Maybe (most likely) I'll reveal it in the next chapter.   
Please review!!! Thanks!!!   



	3. Chapter Three

**Welcome to My World**   
Azra

Chapter Three: 

They were seated around the living room in various positions. Mírdan and Limmenel were the only two females in the group; they were sitting together on a pile of cushions, braiding each other's hair. The other three were men, and they were watching some sports thing on the television. Only Othronn had not arrived yet. 

The door to the small house opened and the missing Elf entered. Immediately, all activity stopped and five pairs of eyes were focused on him. Even Tolkien, who always had his nose in a book, closed his current novel and gazed at their leader with interest. 

As soon as the door was closed and locked behind him, six short flashes of light filled the room. Limmenel felt herself grow taller and when she touched the tip of her ears, they were round again. Satisfied, she settled back into a pillow and waited. 

Each of the Elves dropped their disguises. They were useful things, the disguises, but they took an enormous amount of energy to maintain. Besides, it was refreshing to be an Elf again, instead of one of the stupid mortals. 

Othronn cleared his throat softly. "Mírdan." He said, gesturing to the other girl. Obediently, Limmenel's friend rose and made her way over to him. "You said you had news for us?" 

Mírdan nodded. "A few nights ago, I was digging through some of the old spell books that the mortals keep around here. Most of the spells, as you know, are perfectly useless. Others, like the disguise spell, are real." She paused, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a folded scrap of paper. 

"I was reading one of these books out of boredom when I stumbled across this spell." She continued. She handed it to Othronn to continue. "It's written in an ancient Elvish, maybe Quenya. I don't know. But I recognized the words enough to know what it is." 

"It's definitely Quenya." Othronn spoke up, examining the spell. "And it is a teleportation spell, though a weak one. There is only one problem." He paused, looking at each face individually. "The spell can only be used once, and only on one person." 

Faces fell. Each of them knew that they would be disappointed in the end. One of the younger Elves, Cuamin, spoke first. "We'll have to draw straws." He said. "The one who makes it back home will be able to find the spells there and bring us all back later." 

Nodding, Dagor, another Elf, rose and went into the small kitchen. When he returned a minute later, six straws were clenched tightly in his fist. "One is shorter than the other." He said softly. "Choose it and you go." 

Tolkien rose and approached, drawing the first straw. Then he stood to the side, waiting for the next straw to be drawn. Mírdan drew next, her face falling as she realized hers was the same length as Tolkien's. Then Cuamin drew. From his reaction, the others could tell that he, too, had a long straw. 

Hesitantly, Limmenel approached. Closing her eyes, she grabbed a straw and pulled back. She opened one eye, then the other, and gasped as she saw her own straw. It, too, was a long one. (AN: Ha, bet you thought she'd be selected to go, right?) Othronn waited until she had backed away before choosing his own. 

It was the short one. 

Instead of being happy, he looked sad and worried. "Well, I guess that's that." He said quietly. 

Limmenel nodded. "You should go." She said. "It's only right. You are our leader, and you should be the one who gets to go." 

The others all spoke up, agreeing. "Yes, you are the one who took us all in and got us started in this world when we first came." Tolkien pointed out. "You should go, and be the one to bring us all home." 

Othronn waited until the murmuring died down before speaking. He knew how hard this would be on the others. "I'll go now, then." He said. "The sooner I find the correct spell, the sooner we shall all leave this place." 

Mírdan picked up the spell and faced the older Elf. "Are you ready?" She asked softly. At his nod, she began. "_Irma haeannon, panna. Lema ed' templa Othronn Endorenna_!" A bright light began to shine around Othronn and fill the room, until all of them had to look away. When the light had finally died back down to bearable levels, he was gone. 

With heavy hearts, one by one the others left until only Limmenel was there. She glanced at the spell on the ground, still sitting where Mírdan had dropped it before she'd left, and sighed. From her seat, against the walls, she could see it quite clearly. 

Unconsiously, she began to mutter the spell to herself, knowing it wouldn't work but also knowing that those words were her closest link to her home. "_Irma haeannon, panna_." She whispered. A tear trailed down her cheek. She was so close to seeing them again, her brother and her fiance; they were the two most important people in her life. And she had missed the chance. It may be years before Othronn found the spell, or he may be caught and sent back here. Or worse, killed. 

"_Lema ed' templa Endorenna_." With another sigh, she pushed herself up from the floor, but stopped as a wave of dizziness assaulted her. Another and another hit, until she was forced back down to her knees. She wasn't even aware of the bright light surrounding her as blackness claimed her mind and she slumped to the ground. 

~ 

_The binds around her wrists and ankles were tight, the rope digging into her skin. Two male Elves, warriors both of them, hauled her up and dragged her carelessly to a small clearing. Even though it was a beautiful summer day, the sun did not reach this part of the woods and it was dark and dreary.___

_ Her eyes were on the ground, it took all of her focus not to let the tears fall. She was distantly aware of someone speaking to her harshly, but paid them no heed. When they realized she was not listening to them, a hand reached out and grabbed her by the hair, yanking her head upwards.___

_ Now she focused on the speaker. The King Thranduil, lord of the Mirkwood realm, stood before her. His grey eyes were narrowed at her angrily and his voice was like ice as he listed her crimes before all those present.___

_ 'You are accused of the murder of the half-Elf Erestor. Your crime was brought before a Council, and the Council has given their judgement.' His voice had no emotion, not even sorrow for the sentence he was about to decree upon her. 'You have been sentenced to exile, never again to live among your kin in this world. Should you die, your soul shall not be taken by the Valinor. You shall be nameless to us, retaining your immortality to live among mortals. You have one chance more to admit guilt.'___

_Limmenel's voice was but a whisper. 'I am innocent, as I have claimed throughout this case.' She spoke softly. 'Please, I did no wrong.'___

_Thranduil shook his head slightly. 'You will not admit your guilt in this crime, so you shall be punished.'___

_ As the cerimonial speech finished, an old, wrinkled Elf stepped foreward. In his hands was the leather book of spells, reserved only for the greatest workings of magic. As he began the spell, Limmenel glanced to the side, and to the two figures standing there.___

_ Both were letting the tears fall freely down their faces, and watching them she found the warm water dripping down her cheeks as well. She felt darkness surrounding her and dimly saw her brother turn his head away. He couldn't watch his younger sister suffer the worst of all crimes.___

_ A scream ripped loose from her throat as a previously unimaginable pain shot through her body, tearing her body from the only world she'd ever known.___

_ Then the blessed darkness came again, and with it came the grief.___

~ 

End Chapter   
March 31, 2002 

In the next chapter, you will discover who Limmenel's brother is! And maybe even her fiance as well, though I'm not too sure about that. 

The translation to the spell that I used: 

_Irma haeannon, panna_: Dimension door, open   
_Lema ed' templa _Othronn_ Endorenna_: Teleport Othronn to Middle-earth 

Limmenel uses the same spell, only she omits Othronn's name from it. 

Please review!   



End file.
